The Night's Watch Oath
by jonsamforever
Summary: Jon and Sam are reunited after Jon is taken into custody by the Free Folk. Takes place during Episode 3.2 Dark Wings, Dark Words. Jon Snow/Samwell Tarly. Warnings: Slash


Title: **The Night's Watch Oath**

Rating: MA

Characters: Jon Snow, Samwell Tarly

**Warnings:** **This is a slash story containing graphic sex between two men.**

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. This is simply a tribute.

Summary: Jon and Sam are reunited after being taken into custody by the Free Folk.

After being captured by the Free Folk, Jon Snow is taken into a dwelling inhabited by Mance Rayder, leader of the Free Folk .

"Put him in the pen with the other crow. The fat one." Mance says

Jon is taken to the pen. He can't believe his eyes when he looks through the bars to see Sam sitting on the floor inside. The ground is covered with hay.

The Free Folk man opens the gate and throws Jon into the pen where Sam sits. Jon falls to the ground and Sam quickly kneels by his friend's side. "Jon, Jon I can't believe you're alive. I thought you were dead."

"Samwell, my friend is it really you? Am I dreaming?" He reaches up and caresses the side of Sam's cheek.

"I'm real Jon." Sam quickly wraps his arms around his friend as Jon returns the hug tightly, almost knocking the wind out of Sam's lungs.

Jon slowly breaks the hug and looks into Sam's dark brown eyes, "Sam, I think our only way out of this is to say we want to try and join them."

"But we took the oath to the Night's Watch. Have you forgotten?

"How could I ever forget we took the Oath Samwell? I could never forget that day, have _you_ forgotten?

"No I could never forget."

"Sam, listen to me. It's the only way we can survive this. Tell them we want to join them. We'll escape together." Jon reaches out and holds Sam's hand. "You're the brother I never asked for. The friend I've always wanted. Are you with me?"

"Of course I'm with you, Jon."

Jon looks into Sam's brown eyes once again. They always have that sad look that Jon's gotten used to. He wishes he could take all of Sam's sadness away for him. "You _are_ a wizard Samwell Tarley." He reaches up and lifts Sam's bearded chin with his finger. "You've bewitched me._"_

A serious look suddenly appears on Sam's face, "I've done no such thing, Jon."

Jon laughs, amused "You're a silly, nilly, Samwell. You always make me laugh." He taps the tip of Sam's nose with his finger. "I love you for that."

"I'm not a silly, nilly I'm just a horny bastard, virgin." Sam laughs

"No, _I'm_ the real bastard virgin, Sam. You forgot about that." He says as he playfully wrestles Sam to the ground. Sam laughs and Jon suddenly lifts Sam's fur cape and grabs his crotch. "Well what have you got under there? Let's see, virgin.. see what you had for the fair ladies and whores."

Sam's heart races as blood quickly flows to his organ and he becomes engorged. "Jon what you doin?" He says in protest but he is enjoying the attention more than anything. Jon squeezes Sam's manhood through the fabric and is surprised by the large size of Sam's member. It feels equal to his own, thick and long. Hard as a hand maiden's hairbrush.

"Well Samwell you've got the cock of a knight under there, who knew?"

"You're teasing me, Jon."

"I won't tease you Sam, not now, not ever."

He releases Sam's manhood from its confines and it stands straight up as Jon holds it tight at the base. The tip glistens with fluid as Sam's breathing gets heavy. "Oh Jon, please don't stop. Keep going." Jon moves his hand up Sam's shaft slowly at first. Squeezing the fleshy organ. It's beautiful and thick in his hand, Jon thinks to himself. He could play with it all night. He starts to stroke Sam's organ rhythmically now until Sam leans his head back in ecstasy. "Oh Jon, if you keep that up I'm gonna,," Suddenly a burst of semen shoots out of the head, followed by another. It hits Jon in the face and coats his dark beard. Several ropes of jizz squirt out before Sam's orgasm finally subsides and his body goes limp.

Jon slowly lets go of Sam's cock and holds him tightly. "I hope that helped you Sam." He says softly.

Sam turns to his side, face to face with Jon. His breathing slows as he reaches his arm around Jon as far as he can and squeezes his friend back. "More than anything" Sam says as he holds his friend. Jon looks deep into Sam's eyes. They no longer appear sad. There's a twinkle in them; a spark of hope. He gently runs his hand through Sam's soft hair. He looks at Sam's face and sees a teardrop suddenly fall from Sam's eye and roll down his cheek.

"What is it Sam?" He says with concern as he brushes the tear away with his thumb. "Are you upset this happened?"

"No, I'm not upset Jon, quite the opposite." He looks into Jon's dark eyes. "I'm happy Jon. Happy because I'm with you." He confesses, "I only forsook the Gods of my father and my house for _you_. I took the oath before a heart tree as you did because I love ya, Jon Snow." Jon looks into Sam's eyes and he knows it's the truth. He is shocked but happy with Sam's admission. He feels the irrepressible need to protect him. To save him.

"I love you Samwell Tarley." He says softly, " We took the oath together. In my mind 'twas just as if we'd been wed. True brothers bonded to the Night's Watch together." He holds Sam's hand and slowly starts to repeat the words. The words they both know so well. Sam joins him in unison as the two men repeat their vow.

_"Night gathers, and now my watch begins. It shall not end until my death. I shall take no wife, hold no lands, father no children. I shall wear no crowns and win no glory. I shall live and die at my post. I am the sword in the darkness. I am the watcher on the walls. I am the shield that guards the realms of men. I pledge my life and honor to the Night's Watch, for this night and all the nights to come."_

Sam finally turns over on his back again. Jon holds onto Sam and gently lays his head on his friend's portly chest. It makes the perfect pillow as his tired eyes softly close. The two men listen to the cold winds blow beyond the wall outside as they slowly fall asleep in each others arms.


End file.
